


《密林》10

by kunny0408



Category: Under cold
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunny0408/pseuds/kunny0408





	《密林》10

但是接连几晚，我一个梦也没做。  
白天我接手了给那土匪换药送饭什么的杂活儿，不许我那兄弟再跟他单独接触。  
虽然我还是很想解决了那家伙，可是我也知道，那要冒被我兄弟怪罪很久的风险，如果真有万分之一的可能，是这家伙护着他免遭毒手，那么我打伤他已经是不义，要是他真死在我手里……  
而且只要我进去，我兄弟就在柴房外转悠，我跟这土匪说些什么，他都能听得清楚。  
我只好什么也不说。反正我跟这土匪，是相互看不顺眼，原本也没什么话好讲。

这家伙一天好似一天，我兄弟却只字不提让他走人的话，我的酒，也喝得几乎是一天多过一天。我知道不该这样，但是心里不知从何而来的烦闷，似乎只有酒能够浇灭——

这天我又在院子里喝到很晚，却毫无困意。主屋里的灯光照在窗户纸上，映出独坐的人。大概是又在读书吧，老半天也不见他怎么动，我也就默默地看着他的侧影来下酒。

“哥，很晚了，进来睡吧。”  
不知何时我听到他叫我，于是放下酒坛踉跄着进去。  
他坐在窗前书桌旁，一手扶着额头，一手拿着书卷，好像在闭目养神，听到我的脚步声，便抬眼看过来——  
那墨黑的眼珠像汪着水，有光颤颤的闪动，好像在跟我说着什么……我走过去，他眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛像是直接抚在我魂儿上。  
我突然不知该说什么做什么，只知道直勾勾地看着他，我觉得我的眼皮热起来。  
他见我这模样居然低头笑笑，露出的白玉似的颈子说不出的好看：“哥，你怎么这样看着我？”  
我更不知道该说什么，他便自己微笑着站起身：“哥，很晚了，你还不睡吗……”

我刚想到他可能要脱衣服，便见他解开了长衫的纽袢。  
那里面居然连内衣都没有。

是他喝多了还是我喝多了？

他慢慢从我面前走过，我闻到一股淡淡的香。我呆看着他走到床边倚坐下来，衣领敞露出一段比新鲜茭白还要嫩的胸口。他闭上眼，头往后靠着床栏，呼吸渐深渐重，那胸口一起一伏地招引着我的眼；跟着他脱掉鞋子，屈起的双腿掩在长衫下摆内，竟然也是光溜溜的，每一次轻缓地相互磨蹭，都像直接蹭在我心上……

酒气蒸腾，我的腿在发软。

我一动不敢动，生怕出丑。  
可是他还不肯放过我。  
“哥，你看我好久了……我那么好看吗？”他边说，边用牙齿轻咬自己的嘴唇，那双唇就跟刚抿了唇纸一样红艳，“你就打算，这么一直看着吗……”

那我还算是个男人吗？  
可是该死的，他到底想干什么？！

我觉得自己就像一头饥渴了很久的狼，终于找到了扑杀猎物的最佳机会。

他被我摁倒在床上，发出呜咽般的低促喘息，我几下甩掉衣裤，又去扒他的长衫。  
天知道我早就想这么干了！

他怎么这么爱穿这种下摆能垂到脚面的衣裳？这样的长衫掩不住他修长的腿，更遮不住他挺翘的臀——

可为什么我明明已经扒光了他，却还是什么都看不清？

我突然特别想亲他，想摸遍他的身子，想掰开他的腿*他……我还想听，他能把我骨头都叫酥了的那种声音。

我这是疯了吗？

又或者，这才是我真正的想干的事儿？

我扳起他一条腿，扶住自己硬得像铁棍似的凶物，便去顶撞他的后穴。我觉得我一下子就进去了，好像没受到任何的阻碍，但似乎，也没得到任何的慰藉。  
于是我又低头去咬他的喉结，像一头真正的野兽一样——  
我知道窒息感会让他的身子绷紧了颤抖，内里会一波波的收缩，那种舒服，真能把人的魂儿给爽化了……

可我仍旧是白费力气，就好像我其实只是在*一团空气。我急，我憋得快要爆炸，然后我就，听到了一些断断续续的、微弱的细声：

“不、不要……走开……别碰我……唔……救我……我不要！”  
最后这一声轻喊激得我一骨碌从地铺上爬起来，奔到他床边掀开床帷，果然看到他闭着眼，双手攥紧了被子在说梦话，满头都是冷汗。  
恍惚间我还依稀记得，这并不是他第一次做噩梦，只是这一回，我没有马上叫醒他。因为我的梦，也还没有醒。

我一把掀开他的被子，只看了一眼他汗湿的棉布衬衫，便摸索着解了自己的裤带，把他下意识推拒的一双手腕，捆在头顶的床栏上。

我告诉自己我喝多了，我在发疯，但当我撩起他的上衣，终于看清了那胸口上两点透着粉的红，我才明白一切都是借口。  
我做好人做的太久，把自己都给骗了。  
其实我tm早就想*他了！

我含住他左胸的那点嘬吮，等它硬了便叼住用牙碾磨，然后就尝出一点甜味儿。  
“呃……疼、别咬……”我把他裤子拽下来时他才睁开眼，眼里就像刚才一样蒙着层水雾，仍旧有一阵恍惚、迷茫和恐惧，然后他才看清是我，一下子瞪大了双眼。  
“哥……怎么是你……”他抬头发现手被绑着，顿时慌了，“你干什么？放开我！”  
“怎么就不能是我？”我去亲他的嘴，他拼命地躲，“你又梦见被男人*了是不是？”  
“只做梦又有什么意思？”我试图用膝盖压开他紧合着的腿，“我就是你男人，听话，把腿张开，我这就让你爽到天上去！”  
“你胡说什么……哥你别这样……”他侧过头不看我，手臂极力地想挣脱，声音抖得像在哭，“你放开我……我不要这样……”  
他发现挣不开手之后，可能就把全身力气都用在并紧腿上了，我试了几次也不成。  
“你刚才脱衣服晃腿的那股骚浪劲儿呢？现在又说不要，”他究竟没我力气大，我一分一寸地使劲儿，他的膝盖已经在发抖，“我告诉你，你挑起的火儿，就得你给我泄！”  
“我没有！没有……”他拧不过我，腿被我扳开，我两手捏着他的膝弯，把自己的硬物抵住他的穴口，他吓得声音都变了调子。  
“哥！你一直是、护着我的！”他蜷缩着身子躲，“别这么对我……求你了！”

他饱满的后臀挣扎间胡乱蹭着我，我的心里突然恶意胀满，我朝着他的穴口一下一下地冲撞顶弄，一字一句地把话像刀子似的甩向他：“你没有？你明明就是对我笑，还露着胸口勾引我！你跟我过日子却不给我睡？我养着你，你却想着别的男人？”  
我凑过去，看他满目含泪嘴唇发抖的样子，就势把一腔酒气扑在他脸上，其实心里，却比从前任何时候都清醒。


End file.
